1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a display apparatus having the same and a method for repairing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate capable of increasing manufacturing yield of a display apparatus, a display apparatus having the array substrate and a method for repairing the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a display panel having an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines provided in a display area thereof. The display panel includes a gate driving chip and a data driving chip provided in a peripheral area thereof. The gate driving chip outputs a gate signal and the data driving chip outputs a data signal.
The gate driving chip is connected with the gate lines by a plurality of gate signal transmitting lines disposed therebetween, so that the gate signal is transmitted to the gate lines via the gate signal transmitting lines.
Similarly, the data driving chip is connected with the data lines by a plurality of data signal transmitting lines disposed therebetween, so that the data signal is transmitted to the data lines via the data signal transmitting lines.
Typically, the gate and date signal transmitting lines are bent in the peripheral area. However, the gate and data signal transmitting lines are opened at the bent portion thereof, thereby decreasing a manufacturing yield of the display panel is deteriorated.